Cowboy Bebop
Watanabe Shinichiro 1998-ban bemutatott anime sorozata. Session Nr. 1.: A történet 2071-re az emberiség már elhagyta a katasztrófa sújtotta Földet és a bolygóközi utazásra kialakított kapurendszer segítségével meghódította az egész Naprendszert. A bűnözés azonban még ebben a jövőben is komoly gondokat okoz: azon kívül, hogy bűnöző szindikátusok alakultak ki, még számtalan piti bűnöző is garázdálkodik szerte a világűrben. Mivel a rendőrség erre a munkára már kevés, vadnyugati mintára fejvadászok járják útjukat, és a vérdíjért - és általában a megélhetésért, az ételért - felkutatják és elfogják a keresett személyeket. A sorozat hősei is ilyen "cowboyok", akik a Bebop nevű hajóval végzik ezt a munkát. A tagok: Jet Black, a volt rendőr, aki egy régi akció során elveszítette karját; Spike Spiegel, akit a szindikátusbeli múltja üldöz; Faye Valentine, aki épp az elvesztett emlékeit kutatja; Ed, a zseniális hacker fiú/lány, és Ein, a welsh corgi adatkutya. Miközben hol komoly, hol inkább komolytalan megbízatásokat próbálnak teljesíteni a mindennapi betevőért, mindegyiküket utoléri az, ami elől ebbe a munkába menekültek... Session Nr. 2.: A szereplőkről Jet Black Egyfajta atyáskodó, mindenki apukája típusú férfi, aki a balul sikerült rendőrségi akciója után kezdett bele a "fejvadászkodásba". A rendőrségi kapcsolatait azonban így is gyakran felhasználja egy-egy akció során. Ő a Bebop tulajdonosa, aki megpróbálja ezt a szedett-vedett csapatot egybentartani. Hobbija a bonsai, gyakran beszél is kis fácskáihoz. A kalandok során nemcsak azt deríti ki, hogy ki a felelős végső soron a keze elvesztéséért, de találkozik régi szerelmével, valamint próbál segíteni Spike-nak, hogy hogyan lépjen túl a múltján. Spike Spiegel A történet legrejtélyesebb szereplője, múltjára nem is derül teljesen fény a sorozat alatt. A Vörös Sárkány szindikátus tagja volt egy barátjával, a sorozat rosszfiújával, Kőszívvel (Vicious). Aztán megjelent kettejük között a "Nő", Julia, aki miatt kénytelen volt elhagyni a szervezetet, de akit képtelen feledni. Ezt követően kezdte meg a vándorló életmódot, és csatlakozott Jet-hez és a Bebophoz hajójával, a Kardhallal. Alapvetően megszerette a "családját", még ha nem is mutatja. A csapatból talán a legjobb fejvadász, imponáló harcművészeti ismeretekkel rendelkezik, de a hajszái általában nem sikerülnek. Szájából mindig cigi lóg, szemeinek színe pedig különbözik, elmondása szerint azért, mert egyikkel mindig a múltba néz. A történet folyamán az rá is talál: először Kőszívvel, majd Juliával találkozik. Faye Valentine Csinos, mindig kihívóan öltözködő "cow-girl", aki általában igyekszik keménynek mutatni magát, de nagyon is érzékeny. Nem mindig működik együtt a fiúkkal, gyakran épp ezért kell megmenteni, de rajta is látszik, milyen elveszett és vágyik a családra. Azért kezdett bele a fejvadász munkába, hogy ki tudja fizetni tetemesre rúgó kórházi számláját, de mivel minden pénzét szerencsejátékra költi, ez nem sikerül. Lassanként kiderült róla, hogy abban a tragédiában, amiben a Föld lakhatatlanná vált, ő elveszítette a szüleit és az emlékeit. Eleinte nem kutatja őket, de azok rá találnak először egy férfi, később egy beta-kazetta formájában. Ezért el akarja hagyni a bandát, de visszatér; ebben valószínűleg szerepet játszik a Spike iránt táplált gyengéd, egyúttal bajtársias érzései. Azt viszont nem tudja megakadályozni, hogy a férfi elinduljon leszámolni a múltjával. Ed Teljes neve Negyedik Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky. Zseniális hacker, akivel a csapat a meteorok szaggatta Földön találkozik. Alapvetően egy bolondos, élénk gyerek, akit hozzá hasonlóan bolondos apja elhagyott. Egy földi árvaházban nőtt fel, ezt követően csatlakozik a bandához, akiknek számítógépével segít. Einnel lesznek a legjobb pajtások, gyakran csempész vidámságot a Bebop falai közé. Ein Egy aprócska velsh corgi kutya, akit egy kivételes sikeres akció után szed fel a csapat. Ő valójában egy különlegesen intelligens adatkutya, de ezt Ed kivételével nem ismerik fel a többiek és gyakran inkább csak felesleges éhes szájnak tekintenek, különösen Faye húzza gyakran. Session Nr. 3.: A siker titka A sorozat hatalmas sikert aratott mind Japánban, mint a világ más tájain. Ebben hatalmas szerepe volt a fordulatos történetnek, ami nem nélkülözte a drámát, akciót, de a humort sem. A szereplők személyisége kellően kidolgozott, érdekes karakterek szaladgálnak a tévéképernyőn. Az animáció technika akkori színvonalán is újatt hozott a sorozat: ez volt az egyik első anime, ahol a kétdimenzós szereplőket háromdimenziós alakzatokkal kombinálták. Session Nr. 4.: A zene És ha már a siker kulcsáról beszélünk, ne feledkezzünk meg a zenéről! Már magában a címben használt bebop szó is zenei fogalom, a modern jazz első stílusának neve (forrás: Brockhaus-Riemann Zenei Lexikona), de a zeneiséd dominál még az epizódok címadásánál is. Teljesen szokatlan, azóta sem igazán látott (és hallott) módon a sorozat aláfestésére jazz és blues balladákat használtak az alkotók, ami egy egészen különleges, noir-os hangulatot kölcsönzött ennek az amúgy sem mindennapi sorozatnak. A muzsikáért Kanno Yoko zeneszerző volt a felelős, aki japánban több díjat is nyert korábban. A dalok eladása során Mai Yamane, és a Seatbelts együttes is közreműködött. Session Nr. 5.: Az epizódok *Bolygóközi blues (Asteroid blues) *Kincs ez a kutya (Stray Dog Strout) *Nő a baj (Honky Tonk Women) *Majomkodók (Gateway Shuffle) *Spike rejtett titka (Ballad of Fallen Angels) *Kis ördög ez a gyerek (Sympathy for the Devil) *Űrkamionosok (Heavy Metal Queen) *Kaland a Vénusz bolygón (Waltz for Venus) *A magányos számítógép (Jamming with Edward) *Végállomás (Ganymede Elegy) *Harapós kísértet (Toys in the Attic) *Jupiter jazz (Jupiter Jazz Part 1.) *Halál jazz (Jupiter Jazz Part 2.) *A sakkmester (Bohemian Rhapsody) *Űr Don Juan (My Funny Valentine) *Fegyencjárat (Black Dog Serenade) *Gomba szamba (Mushroom Samba) *A videóüzenet (Speak Like A Child) *Akit ma elkaphatsz, ne halaszd holnapra (White Horses) *A bohóc (Pierrot Le Fou) *Boogie Woogie Feng Shui (Boogie Woogie Feng Shui) *Fejvadász a cowboy ellen (Cowboy Funk) *Szellem a gépben (Brain Scratch) *Tudnod kell, ki vagy (Hard Luck Woman) *A vörös sárkányok (The Real Folk Blues Part 1.) *Az álom véget ér (The Real Folk Blues Part 2.) Session Nr. 6.: Az alkotók Rendező: Watanabe Shinichiro Író: Nobumoto Keiko Karakter designer: Kawamoto Toshihiro Mechanikai designer: Yamane Kimitoshi Gyártó stúdió: Sunrise Eredeti hangok: Yamadera Koichi (Spike Spiegel) Ishizuka Unsho (Jet Black) Hayashibara Megumi (Faye Valentine) Taba Aoi (Edward) Session Nr. 7.: A magyar változat Magyarországon 2005. július 2-án kezdte sugározni az Animax kábelcsatorna, majd 2006-2007-ben adta ki DVD-n az RTL Filmklub gyártó stúdió, végül 2008 nyarán díszdobozban is megjelent. Magyar hangok: Juhász Zoltán (Spike Spiegel) Rosta Sándor (Jet Black) Szitás Barbara (Faye Valentine) Jellinek Márk (Edward) Magyar szöveg: Szatmári György Szinkronrendező: Mihályfalvi Mihály Session Nr. 8.: A film Mint minden sikeres anime sorozat, a Cowboy Bebop sem kerülhette le sorsát: 2001-ben egész estés animációs filmet készítettek belőle. Az új alkotás képi világban ugyan fejlettebb volt a sorozatnál, a zene hasonlóan szenzásiós volt, de a történet színvonala nem érte el az elődjét. Magyarországon 2003-ban adták ki DVD-n Cowboy Bebop - A film címen. Hivatkozások A sorozatról az IMDB-n Kategória:Tévésorozatok